Hermione Granger: PIOMH
by Witch Goddess
Summary: Hermione hasn't seen her friends in over a year. With Christmas approaching and a stressful job as a Private Investigator she begins to think more and more about them. Will danger follow her?
1. Hermione's Diary Nov 30th 2009

**A/N: This story is going to be set up kind of funny. I am going to have several parts between chapters. Like letters, diary entries, etc. Therefore, you can simply just move from chapter to chapter and skip over the in between stuff. Or visa versa. Well... it'll be easier for updates and such.**

**Hermione Granger P.I.O.M.H.**

**Hermione's Diary Entry**

November 30th 2009,  
Well... it's been what... three years since I've written in this Neverending Diary. Three whole years. So much has happened since that last year of Hogwarts. I don't know if I will ever have time to write it all down here. But my mind is getting so tied up in work lately that I need a bit of release.

Were should I start? I guess with my two greatest friends ever. Even though I haven't spoken to either in over a year, I still think about Ron and Harry from time to time. Things happened and time just seemed to split us further and further apart.

Ron and I shared a lot of intimate moments during the last year of school. That is, before the final battle between Voldemort and Harry happened. During that battle I lost my father and my mother was put into a mental institution... strapped to a bed and surveillanced twenty four hours a day. All because Draco Malfoy wanted to "toy" with me before he finally did me in. Ron also lost his mother. He was supportive to my losses until his came about and then he seemed to forget all about me.

I tried hard. I really did. We had been officially dating three months when this all started, but those three months hadn't bonded us enough to make our relationship strong enough to withsand all the loss.

Ron went into withdrawl. He didn't talk to me at all. He hardly talked to Harry. He stood by our sides for the final battle but then, after graduation, he went off in the opposite direction of me. He didn't even say goodbye. Last time I talked to Harry he told me Ron was in Asia.

Harry and I talked a lot for a year after graduation. He and Ron's father developed a new branch in the Ministry of Defense. The Curse, Potion, Spell and Natural Disaster Warding and Defense Branch. It helped to teach about the unforgivable curses and try to develop defenses against them and other magical happenings.

At the time they started the branch I was working with an older Wizard by the name of Phillip Morgan. He was a P.I.O.M.H. (Private Investigator of Magical Happenings). He taught me about the field and paid me really well. Harry had offered to give me a job at the ministry, but I had to decline, I was beginning to love the crime solving and detective work I was starting.

Phillip was killed though only a year after I had met him by one of his ex clients. I moved to the U.S.A. with my cousin and started my own P.I.O.M.H. firms with another fellow wizard I had met while working with Phillip and apparently had gone to school with.

With my muggle born life, we broadened our buisiness to include Private Investigating for Muggles with no magical connections. We never get many of those. Magical Happenings tak eup too much time for Greg and I.

So this is where I am in my life and where I have been for nearly two years. I carry a gun. I carry a wand. I've gotten pretty good at fighting physically and mentally, with magic and without.

Life's been decent to me, but I miss my friends... I miss hogwarts. Even at twenty years old, I can't get away from my childhood friends and feelings.


	2. Harry's Letter to RonHerm Nov 30th

**November 30th 2009 **

**Dear Hermione,****  
**It's Harry. Long time, eh? Things are going really well over here. Ron's dad and I have been so busy. Ginny and I are doing great. We got a place this past summer and have been living together. Anyway, I'd rather update you on my life in person. Ginny and I would love to have you over this Christmas and New Years. We are going to have a bit of a reunion with some friends. Send an Owl soon to let me know. The get-together will be from December 23rd to January 3rd.  
If you can't stay the whole time at least come for Christmas. If you have a friend to bring, we'll make sure there is room for them too.  
We Both Miss you dearly!  
Love,  
Harry

**Ron,**  
If you are going to be in the area from December 23rd to January 3rd, your sister and I will be having a little get together. Please think about joining us.  
It's time to push the past away and be around those who love you. Your family misses you very much Ron.  
we all send our love,  
Harry


	3. Ron's Diary Dec 1st 2009

**December 1st, 2009 1:55a.m.**

Tracking a Golden Unicorn.

It was beautiful. Glittering in the darkness of the Wooded Fallands. It's such a mysterious place.

Harry sent an owl to me last night. He was hoping to get together for Christmas and the New Years. Say's my family sends their love.

Yea... I don't see an Owl from them anywhere.

It's been over two years since I have seen the chap. Too long perhaps, but it's too painful. Too many horrible memories.

Worst of all... Hermione Granger would be there. I can't relive that experience. We both lost so much together. And I left her all alone. She had no one except me, Harry and Ginny, but I quickly reduced those numbers.

I don't really ask Harry about her. He kind of hands up all the information. I don't really want to think about her or how much she may hate me right now.

I've moved on. Pamela and I are semi happy. She's been extremely helpful in my research of magical creatures, so I suppose I owe her enough to just leave things be between me and a past love.

Today Pamela, Joey, Alanna, Bebo and me, set up camp in the Fallands. It's a dangerous magical place here, but Bebo is pretty well familiar with all the happenings of the area. He spent the day resting for our night of tracking the unicorns.

Pam and Alanna have prepared a small dinner, then we will kick back for a little before we sleep for the day and so this all over again.


	4. CHAPTER ONE: Dec 1st

**Chapter One**

Hermione sat at her desk, flipping through a few pages of information on a new case she and Greg had been working on for a few days. Greg sat at his own desk across the room, eyeing the same papers, hoping that either one of them would fall into some sort of conclusion.

"So our suspects are Regina the maid, and Garret, the maid's husband," Greg stated plainly.

"Yes, but we can't rule out the victims kids as well as all of their friends." Hermione came back at him.

Greg rubbed his head. "We have ruled out most of those, though."

Hermione shiften through the papers to the suspect sheet, she walked over to the corkboard they had pinned to a wall and pointed her wand at it. "Regina," as she said it, the picture of and old, gray-hair woman popped up. Above the picture was the word 'Suspects' "Claims to have been in the guest house with her husband." She tapped the board again and the husband appeared in the picture with her.

Greg walked over and tapped his own wand under the picture of the couple. A picture of a young attractive blonde appear. "the lovely Cherille Brandy was with her boyfriend Tod in a hotel in the Hamptons." The picture moved to the left of the board and the words 'Cleared' appeared over it. "Hotel staff confirms this."

Raising her eyebrow at Greg, Hermione added, "Plus... you really really like her, right? So that cleared her off the bat." She smirked a little. Greg had a major thing for bimboish blonde women. "Now Jennifer Brandy who reported the murders" She tapped the board and the woman's picture appeared. Older than Cherille but with much of the same features. "She checked out. Spending the weekend with her own boyfriend. When she returned home she had found her parents dead."

"The gardener... he had no alibi. Simply, sitting alone in his house all night. He did make one phone call that happened between the time the murders supposedly happen." A old, bald mad appeared and floated to the middle of the board between 'suspect' and 'cleared'.

"Manny Jones," Hermione said with a tap. A dark Italian man's face appeared on the board. "He's a close friend of their's. Reportedly came to the house a few hours before the murders. He was let in by the maid and no one saw him leave. He says he left an hour before the murders occured, but has no alibi."

Hermione stopped and watched the picture float to the suspects side, to the top of the pictures. He was the most likely suspect at the time.

"It's getting late, Hermione. I really need to get home and sleep a little."

She checked her own watch. It was nearly midnight. "Yeah... I have to send an owl to my friend anyway."

Greg smiled. "Want to go get some coffee before we head in our separate ways?"

Hermione shook her head. Greg seemed to tease her a lot with the possibility of the two of them having a relationship out of work. He had asked her out on several dates. The one time she accepted she had ran into him and his newest love interest at the park. Ever since then, she didn't even go for coffee with him, unless there was paperwork in hand.

He frowned. "We can skip the coffee, go to my place."

"I thought you needed some sleep."

"We can do that too..."

She turned away from him and started for her desk which she sat at, patiently waiting for him to leave. We he finally closed the door behind him, she pulled out a pen and paper and wrote Harry a letter back and then pulled out her journal.


End file.
